Love Vanished Regrettably
by WRM
Summary: (One-shot) Non-journey hoennshipping(?) A realization of love but did it come to late?


This is quite different from what I've been writting lately. I'm not even sure if this is in the right category. Kind of sad cheesy story ahead.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

It's ok, Eefi.

"Ok then..."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

Love Vanished Regrettable

I never thought this day would come so soon. I knew we would have to go our seperate ways at graduation but we're not even there yet. I wasn't prepared to say good-bye just yet.

:: flashback::

"So many people are moving to another school!"

"Yeah, I know! Even Brendan is moving to another school."

::end of flashback:;

That's how I found out. I found out through word of mouth. Why didn't you tell me? I guess we weren't as close as I thought.

As I walked down the corridors of the school I would see you. We gave each other a quick silent hello since we were both in a hurry. It was exam week in this big school in Rustboro. As I went looking for room 108 I wondered when was the last time we shared a direct hello.

Oh... that's right. Now I remember. It was that day when I came back from that gruesome field trip. I was in a traumatized daze after seeing what happens when you're in a car accident. You weren't in that field trip so you didn't know.

"Hi, May!"

It happend so fast I didn't have time to respond. Wait! I did respond but you were to far to hear me say, "Hey, Brendan." Maybe you did hear it but maybe you didn't.

There were other times I remembered. Even casual moments I treasure in my heart. There were times you were a little bit random and you would turn away in embarrasement. But then you would take a look back and I would give you a smile. And sometimes you were just so funny with your jokes I would laugh during the whole entire class period. It has been far too long since I've laughed that hard.

But then I noticed lately you weren't yourself. You seemed distant. Then again, it's exam week. No one is themselves during exams. What was I thinking? At one point I wondered if I was really falling for you.

Today was the last day of exams and I kept running into you in the hallways. Was this too much of a coincidence? Were the heavens pointing the way to me or was I just falling for disaster?

Finally we had to write our final exam. Since we were in the same class, we would write the same exam in the same classroom. We waited outside for the final preperations. A girl went up to you to ask you to sign her yearbook since she didn't catch you at the yearbook signing. I didn't catch you either. You gladly accepted but you told her you didn't know what to say. Before I could stop myself I blurted out," Why don't you say good-bye and I'll miss you. You are moving aren't you?" Your casual reply to me was that you weren't exactly moving just going to another school. I quickly withdrew myself to regain my composure. I knew that but we don't even have each other's number. I tried to cheer myself up that maybe we'll meet again in university or college. But what are the chances? It was time to write the exam. You finished the exam before I did so I said good bye silently. We still had one more day at school so I hoped to see you there for one last chance.

And so that last day came. My heart was in turmoil that I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to make it hard on myself so I hoped you weren't there. That way it wouldn't seem so bad. I had to drop something in the office and then I saw you! I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. Luckily you were busy talking to two other girls. Probablly saying your last good byes.

When I came out of the office you were still there. The girls just left and you were getting on your bike. I was too shy to say anything. I was a fool. I kept on walking. I hoped you would stop me but you didn't. That was me all right. I'm always too afraid to break the ice. I decided to be brave and tell you how I truely felt. So I turned around but my smile quickly fadded away. You disappeared from me. After all, what reason did you have to wait for me? That was truely my last chance. Hopefully you won't forget me. I have to let go since love vanished regrettably.

The end... ?

It's kind of wierd writting something that taking place at the end of the school year when the begining of the school year is just around the cornor. Oh well.

"Why can't May just go to the same school as Brendan."

I dunno. I don't think May is the type to go chase someone to that extent. I mean look at her in this story. She's so shy and yet respectable to him.

"Yeah, I guess...Marichi?"

Yes?

"Nevermind."

It's ok, Eefi. I understand. The reason this is a one-shot is because I myself don't know the end. Funny, isn't it?


End file.
